


I care about you

by Hirfael



Category: Magic: The Gathering
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 01:11:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9150172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hirfael/pseuds/Hirfael
Summary: I didn’t like the fact that at first in the new MTG stories it seemed Gideon knows nothing about Chandra’s past (especially becouse I love the Julaar story ofThe Purifying Fire). I wrote this short something to make a connection between the old and new writings.The story is based on the first episode of Kaladesh storylineHomesickand takes scene between chapterIn This Very ArenaandQuiet Moments.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that English is not my native language and this one is my first public story in this language.  
> I'd like to thank my friend Laerthel for helping in grammatical details.

The arena was full of cries – cries of the civilians who witnessed the battle which had just ended and cries of inventors who mourned their lost creations in anger and despair.

„We have to go.” said the woman who introduced herself as Saheeli Rai. „We don’t have much time.”

„I know a place.” Pia Nalaar put her hand tenderly on her daughter’s shoulder and made an inviting gesture with her other hand. „Follow me.”

They looked at each other, then nodded as one person and the small group left the arena and the chaos with it.

 

„Here.” Pia stopped in the middle of a narrow passage, next to a door which was hardly visible in the half-light. „This is a safe place, one of the houses owned by the supporters of the renegades. Just wait for a few minutes. They’ll let us in.”

„Consulate forces can find our traces in any moment. We’re strangers here, so not hard to notice.” Jace was looking around, searching for unfriendly signs with both of his eyes and his mind _._ „I’ll stand guard ’till we get in.”

„So will I.” said Nissa. Minutes passed slowly as they were waiting, no one moved, nothinghappened. Gideon, who stood ready to protect the others and continue fighting in any moment, still keeping his sural at his hand, looked at his mates - his allies - one by one, thinking of the situation they got in and from which there was no way out. Ajani, the strange cat-like being pulled back his hood but Gideon was sure the leonin was just as ready to fight as he _._ Liliana leaned her back against the wall,  bored by the situation. Saheeli looked worried, maybe because of her friend who had been taken by the Consulate. Pia was still waiting at the door and Chandra…

_Chandra._

Gideon took a deep breath , then let it out slowly. _He_ was here because of Chandra. All of them were there because of her but for Gideon this meant more, much more. As he was watching the pyromancer, he felt a mild squeeze in his chest. He sighed and stepped closer.

„Can we talk?”

Chandra did not like the seriousness in his tone.  She looked back at him above her shoulder and Gideon waited. Crossing his arms, his face without feelings and his gaze on the pyromancer, Gideon’s attitude clearly implied that this wasn’t about to be a chatty conversation. Maybe she’ll get the speech about the bad consequences of her flight to Kaladesh… _Please, not ’now’._ She grimanced.

„Is that really necessary, Gids?”

 _Oh._ Ajani thought. _So this is what ’Gids’ means._

„It’s important.”

The others were listening quietly, waiting for Chandra’s reply. Pia turned away a little, watching them from the corner of her eye, thinking all those many things her Chandra could have told her,things she missed from her daughter’s life because fate had decided to change everything twelve years ago. Her hand was still on Chandra’s shoulder, now pushing her gently forward. _I’m sure there’s something to discuss with him, young lady._

„Sure.” Chandra said sharply at last, pronuncing the word as slowly as she could to show her opinion about the whole thing. Gideon seemed relieved and they went a little farther away from the others, not so far as Jace and Nissa were, but far enough to speak without witnesses at the other end of the passage. Chandra sighed unpatiently and raised an eyebrow.

„All right, out with it. Tell me it was reckless and unfair of me to come here without asking you and I ruined everything with it. You’re such a good guy Gids, so noble and loyal, following your stupid rules all the time and you always make decisions in others’ favor; but I’m not like that. I won’t apologise and I would do it again. If I only knew that my mom was alive I’d have come earlier.”

„What?” Gideon looked a little confused. He took a short break to show he wanted to say something else but words came uneasily ; almost a minute had passed already when he managed to continue hesitatingly, as if he was making an uncomfortable confession. „I lied to them. To Baan, to the others, to everyone. I lied that I knew nothing about your past, about what had happened to you when your spark had ignited. _”_ He did not looked sad,  only betrayed - like he had on Regatha that day. „I helped you again with your business despite knowing you could do anything… dangerous.”

It was one of the rare situations when Chandra hasn’t replied immediately. She was staring somewhere else, her eyes glowed faintly, like ember in the half-light – Gideon didn’t know if it was a sign of her temper that she was trying to hold back or something else, some deeper feelings. This topic was hurtful for both of them. They haven’t mentioned anything about it since then _,_ since Chandra told Gideon about her past, neither when they had met the next time - years later -, nor when they had fought together and allies again, members of the Gatewatch.

„And what are you waiting for?” Chandra asked suddenly in a harsh voice. „For a _thank you_ or what?

„For nothing.” Gideon said simply. „I just wanted you to know.”

„Then why have you lied? Why did you help me?”

„Chandra…” He sighed and didn’t give an answer. „I thought you knew.”

It happened years ago but Gideon remembered everything clearly. The lies, lies of both of them but also the honest whispers in the dark, the magical fames of the Purifying Fire glowing bright and strong. And Chandra; her close presence, her fury, her pain. For a moment he didn’t know if it had been a right decision to leave that place, to leave her.

But that moment had passed just like on that day when they had both made their decisions.

 „Well… all right.” Chandra grimaced again but her gaze was full of questions, questions she didn’t want -or feared- to ask. „If that’s all you wanted to tell…”

She turned away and walked back to the others, leaving Gideon alone, not hearing what the man said in a quiet, earnest tone.

„I did it because I care about you. I always have _."_


End file.
